


Improvisation

by Savageseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Gags, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just had to improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://amara-m.livejournal.com/profile)[**amara_m**](http://amara-m.livejournal.com/)'s request in [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)**comment_fic** for Dean/Sam and "knife."

Sometimes, you just had to improvise. Neckties could bind wrists as well as rope, and a ball of clean socks made a passable gag. Dean patted Sam's ass as his brother whined. "Come on, Sammy. This is your fault." He laughed when Sam shook his head, slapped his ass. "You know it is." Dean leaned over to rummage through his bag for the lube. "If you weren't such a first-class cocksucker, I wouldn't have lost it already, would I?"

Dean grinned as he found the lube. He gave Sam's ass another slap. "I'd still be hard, and you'd be getting the fucking you need." Sam made an angry, frustrated sound, pulled against the ties. "Don't worry." Dean slicked up his fingers, ran them over leather. "I'll give you what you want, Sammy, just the way you like it."

They'd been fucking long enough that Dean didn't usually have to spend time prepping his brother. Now, when Sammy was shivery and eager and expecting his fingers, he knew he could get away with more than his brother expected. By the time Sam tensed and cried out in surprise, he'd already taken the first inch of the machete's handle. Dean made sure the blade was sheathed in its thick leather, and his grip on it tightened as he worked the handle deeper. "How's that feel, Sammy?"

Sam looked up, watched in the mirror. His body went still except for an occasional shiver. Dean wasn't sure if his brother was getting ready to fight or to submit, so he was ready for either. Ready or not, he couldn't stop a groan when Sam raised his hips, spreading his legs wider and pressing gingerly back into the thrust.

"_Fuck_." Dean pulled the hilt back, pressed it back in more firmly. His eyes closed briefly at the cry Sam tried to strangle, and then he fucked his brother with short, firm thrusts. "Just like you need it, Sammy. Good and hard." Dean could have eased off, especially when Sam starting shuddering, when his hips started to jerk, when he tossed his head, made urgent, frantic sounds, but Sam was fucking hot when he was totally losing it. All it took was a single twist of the hilt after a particularly hard thrust, and Sam shouted, tightened around the hilt, and came.

Dean stroked his brother's back as Sam sprawled against the mattress shivering. He eased the hilt out of Sam, kissed the small of his back, and stared at the machete. It had been a good companion on many hunts, but it might have to retire. When they were hunting, he had to be completely focused on putting down nightmares. Their lives depended on it, and the thought of Sam's body, flushed and sated after fucking, was a distraction he couldn't afford.


End file.
